Tamers New Genesis: Carson's Beginning
by xxGenesis.Incxx
Summary: Carson, a young boy from Indiana, finds himself in a strange new world, his friends missing, and a mysterious evil creature reeking havoc everywhere. This is a short story that follows Carson from the TNG series. It begins right after Chapter 1 of Carter's "Tamer's New Genesis: A New Beginning" and ends as he and his friends reconcile. This story is brought to you by Titan of cxx.


Carson POV:

Chapter 1: The Digital World Games

Being sucked into a black hole can really ruin your day.

At first I couldn't feel a thing, then I felt the need to vomit, and then I did. Or at least I tried, my stomach lurched and my jaw dropped open but nothing came out. Searing pain burst through my stomach as it tried to get rid of the food that wasn't there. This was what I got for only having a pop tart early this morning.

Only after my stomach stopped burning with the fire of a thousand suns was I able to look to see if Matt was experience the same thing.

WHAT IN THE WORLD?!

Where was I? Where were my friends? Why was it light outside?

Shaking my head, I tried to remember what had happened, hoping to find some answers. I'd been at church camp with my friends and we'd met a boy named Landon.

Landon! He had a Digimon! Landon was a Digimon Tamer. Oh man it was all coming back now. A real Digimon Tamer and his partner was…

Armadillomon! We'd been playing hide and seek at night and we followed Landon to his hiding spot. I cringed as I remembered the laugh that I'd heard right before passing out.

Slowly I stood up and noticed some spit on my pants.

_Great_. I wiped it off and sighed. _At least it's easy to clean up._

Checking one more time I looked around the area to see if my friend's were anywhere near. I was in a small field, almost like something you'd see on a postcard; surrounded by beautiful trees and shrubs, grass completely green. This only made me worry more because it looked nothing like any of the plants that were common to Indiana. I mean sure they looked like normal trees but I didn't remember being surround by trees like this when we were with Landon.

It took me just a few moments to put the pieces together… I was in the Digital World, no denying it. There were no flashing lights that said 'Welcome to the Digital World!' but I knew that there was no other explanation for the black hole that had swallowed me and my friends up.

Armadillomon, the black hole that I now knew had to be a Digital Portal, and the fact that I certainly was no where near the camp made me positive that we had been sucked into the Digital World.

But if we were in the Digital World, then where were my friends?

"MATT!"

No response, so I tried again.

"BEN!"

If I wasn't worried before, I definitely was now.

"LANDON, NATHAN, JESSICA!"

Still nothing, I gulped and took another look around at the field. A small part me thought that perhaps they were all hiding up in a tree laughing at me or behind a bush, they weren't known for being the best of friends all the time and I wouldn't be surprised if they were just trying to scare me, which certainly wasn't working…obviously.

"Guys, come one, this is pathetic," I shouted, doing my best not to sound scared. Craning my neck upward I tried to see if they were in the trees, but each tree seemed empty. Next I began looking behind bushes and after ten minutes, came up with the same results.

They were nowhere in sight, I really was alone.

I began to think of what to do next. Did I go and try to find my friends, My parents had always told me that if I was lost to stay until somebody came along and found me.

Suddenly I remembered that my phone was in my pocket. I quickly rifled through my black and red striped jacket trying to remember what pocket I had put my phone in. I held down the red 'end-call' button hoping to turn it on... nothing. I shoved it back into my pocket in annoyance.

'Stupid phone,' I thought, ' I could have sworn I charged it last night. Mom and dad will kill me if I've already broken my first phone.'

"Well," I said to myself, "What no-"

Wham! I fell backwards as my legs were knocked out from under me. Flinging my arms out I tried to brace myself but to no avail and landed on my back which knocked the wind out of me. My eyes rolled for a second as I tried to catch my breath and my body went limp. For just a few seconds I freaked out as I tried to move but couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. Soon though my breath came back to me and I was able to think clearly and sit up.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed.

Right in front of me was a small pink creature, picking itself off the ground. The clearly dazed creature was small and its body was a light green while his head was pink. Out of its head sprouted two tiny yellow leaves. Its eyes were black dots and its arms and legs were no longer than one of my thumbs.

"You're a Digimon" I said in amazement.

"Well of course! I'm Lalamon."

Slowly I held out my hand and said, " I'm Carson."

"Carsonmon, haven't heard of you before." It took my hand and we shook hands. It then begin to walk off, clearly in a hurry, but I ran to catch up with it.

I laughed, "no not Carsonmon, just Carson."

Lalamon looked very confused and said, " I don't think it works like that."

I stood up and brushed the dirt of my shorts, " I'm not a Digimon, I'm a human!"

That stopped Lalamon completely. For a few seconds all it did was stand, then it turned and stared at me.

"A HUMAN!"

Lalamon jumped up into my arms and grabbed my face with it's hands. " Oh yes, I can see it now! You're just like the stories describe you! Lots of fur on top, no leaves, and ugly."

"Hey!" I exclaimed putting Lalamon down.

Lalamon clearly hadn't detected that it had hurt my feelings because it continued. " You must be my tamer! Oh we'll be legendary, we can be just like all the old legends!" It turned around and continued walking, "come on, follow me!"

I moved right next to Lalamon and said " Maybe, you mean like Tai and Agumon right?"

"What's a Tai?" Lalamon said as we walked past tree after tree after tree.

"Like Tai and Agumon the legendary Digimon/Human duo? What about Davis and Veemon?" I asked it.

Lalamon shrugged, "I know a couple of good Agumon, never cared for Veemon very much."

I couldn't believe it, all the stuff we'd seen on TV, it was real. Tamers and Digimon working together to beat bad Digimon. Matt was going to love this, but he wouldn't stop until he actually became a Tamer.

"Anyways, so you're saying that all the stories on TV are real but you've never heard of Tai?"

Lalamon stopped and turned around to look at me, "I think me knocking you over may have done something to screw with your brain. I don't know a Tai. I'm talking about the legends that have been around for millions of years of another world with other creatures in it called 'humans'! Legend has it that one day some Digimon will begin to team up with humans and become even stronger!"

I thought about this for a few moments. I mean, some of it made sense. I was still confused as to whether any of the Digimon TV shows had much truth to them but at least the humans being tamers part was real. Maybe I would be a Tamer! Matt must be lov- I looked over to see his reaction and was crushed.

"Hey, Lalamon," it looked up at me, " you haven't seen any other humans have you?"

Lalamon thought for a few seconds, "mmmmmm... nope!"

I sighed, crushed even though I knew it was a long shot.

I then began to think that if all the shows we'd seen on TV were true, if there really was a Digital World, then why did Lalamon not know who Tai was?

Before I could ask it though, Lalamon asked me why I had wondered about other humans.

I told Lalamon the story of how myself, and most likely my friends, had ended up in the Digital World. It listened intently until I was finished and then said, "Well I haven't seen any humans besides you, but I was on my way to the games and we might see them there! Everymon who's anymon will be there!"

I looked around, checking to see if my friends would pop up out of the bushes my friends might be around and I would be even further away from them. On the other hand, if I go with Lalamon, it or another Digimon might be able to help me find my friends.

Before I could respond to Lalamon it exclaimed, "But just think! If we go to the games, there will be so many Digimon there, maybe we can find one that can tell us how to become partners!"

I had to admit, that thought was exciting. I thought about all the cool things I'd seen Tai and Davis do, getting to have all those cool adventures. Lalamon and I could find my friends and fight all the evil Digimon. But how would I know if Lalamon was my partner?

"Maybe, but don't you need a Digivice to be a Tamer?" I asked.

"Maybe it'll come after our first fight. Come on let's go to the games. I'm sure there will plenty of bad Digimon there."

"And we'll look for my friends?"

Lalamon nodded, "of course!"

The Digimon started to move but I called out, "And what games?!"

It looked up at me and said, "The Six Hundred and Third Digital World Games, Digimon from all over the world fight in a huge arena to determine who is the strongest. I go just to watch like millions of other Digimon do, but many go to fight for the winner's title. We don't want to enter in the tournament because we can't work together if we do that, but maybe if we go we'll find a Digimon in the crowd to fight you can get your Digivice and then I'll be able to Digivolve!"

I still wasn't sold on being Lalamon's partner but I figured that if I went with Lalamon maybe my friends would be at these Digital World Games. They sounded like a big deal.

I nodded and asked, "So where are we going exactly?"

She pointed in a direction and said, "Coliseum City! It's just a little farther, come on Carson!"

As we walked something begin to bother me. I had no idea if Lalamon was a boy or a girl! I mean, it sounded like a girl, but how did I know?

"Hey Lalamon" I said.

"Yeah?" he/she/it responded as we pushed through some bushes. While Lalamon was able to go under most things, I had to shove them aside or wade through whatever branches hung from the trees.

"Um. Are you a boy or a girl?"

Lalamon pushed it's way through a bush and said, " I don't know, what's that?"

Let's just go with girl.

Something moved in the bushes next to us and I snapped my head around to see if my friends would pop out. Instead a large horse like Digimon came out. It had purple pads all over its body and armor covering other parts of it.

"A Centarumon!" I exclaimed without thinking.

It looked over at me and said " and who are you?"

Uh oh.

Looking back at Lalamon, her face blank I said, " I'm Carsonmon."

The centarumon stopped, " Not from around here then huh?"

I shook my head and the Centarumon kept walking on.

Before long more and more creatures appeared but none of them were my friends. They were all headed in the same direction as we were, so I assumed they were going to the games as well. They were terrifying but at the same time incredible to look at, all varying sizes, shapes, and colors. Some were as small as Lalamon and others were bigger than my house. Some looked like giant, living diamonds and others looked more like something you'd find in the real world, like horses for example with sunglasses on, and they spoke English.

"Quick put your hood up and tighten It." said Lalamon.

I looked down at her and asked, "Why?"

We passed a giant Digimon that stood on two legs; it was by far the tallest one I had seen yet.

He gave me a funny look as Lalamon answered, " I don't think anyone will notice you're a human but who knows! Better to be safe than sorry!"

Pulling up my hood I thought that if anything, it would at the very least, keep Digimon from swarming me. I didn't think any Digimon would recognize me, there were a few Digimon that looked like humans, maybe they'd mistake me for one of those. After another ten minutes we crossed the edge of the tree and there we were, standing in front of the gate to Coliseum city. The gate stood wide open and two stories tall, and the city walls were decorated with posters that depicted Different Digimon. It looked as if they were the winners for last years games.

"So tell me again how these games work?" I asked Lalamon as we joined the throng moving through the gates and into the city.

She pointed down the street and I followed her hand, " We're going there. That's where the Games take place."

About half a mile away a tall stadium stood gleaming in the sunlight, posters also draped all over it. It stood hundreds of feet tall and was massive.

My mouth dropped open as we continued to move and Lalamon continued to talk, " Digimon from all over come to compete in the games or just to watch. There are different categories based on the level a Digimon is at. The first is the in-training and Rookie."

Lalamon explained The Digital World Games and Coliseum City to me as we walked with hundreds of other Digimon to the stadium. As we walked I did my best to pay attention but I couldn't help but try to look for my friends. It was impossible with so many Digimon around but I had to keep looking.

Before I knew it we were in front of the stadium, the hundreds of Digimon that had entered the gates with us had now turned into thousands, all of them pouring into the stadium through large entry gates. Each gate was split into two paths, the right for those who wished to spectate, and the left for those wishing to participate in the games.

Some Digimon looked at me with furrowed brows, and a few whispered about me behind my back. I was afraid that one of them might've recognized me as a human, but none of them said anything about it.

"See any evil Digimon that we could fight to get your Digivice?" Lalamon asked excitedly.

I wouldn't mind being a Tamer or fighting a bad Digimon but I was too preoccupied with trying to find my friends. " I don't know, how do you tell a good Digimon from a bad one? Can we find my friends first?

She looked up at me and nodded, " Don't worry Carson, we'll find them!"

I smiled and said " thanks."

Thinking about it as we moved closer to the gate I wouldn't mind being Lalamon's Tamer. I began to day-dream of me fighting with her, side by side taking down anyone who tried to hurt good Digimon. That would be awesome.

As we got to the gate I realized that Digimon were paying to get in with a strange form of money. They paid thirty green dollars with a digimon that looked like an egg in the center of it. When we were just a few feet away from the ticket booth a few Digimon around us got anxious and started trying to push past me. One Digimon, ran right into me which knocking Lalamon over. I looked around the ground frantically for her but people continued pushing me. Before I knew it, I was next to a door with a sign reading "Contestants this way!" An arrow pointed down to the doorway was painted bright red. I tried to turn around and find Lalamon but Digimon were crashing through the contestant entrance, dragging me along with them.

I couldn't go against the flow, there were too many Digimon crammed down the long hallway making it impossible for me to do so. I decided to follow them, and maybe I could find a way out and find Lalamon, or even better, my friends.

Lights were on either side of the floor giving off just enough light that we wouldn't trip over each other. Wind rushed throughout the tunnel creating a low m*** sound that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Even though most of the Digimon in the tunnel with me were small, some even Lalamon's size, there were menacing enough to scare me. I was completely lost in this new, strange world that I didn't believe existed until a few hours ago, surrounded by creatures that I hadn't believe in, with no one to help me.

At the end of the tunnel was a large room, enough to hold the couple thousand Digimon and myself that were pouring in. The room was concrete so even the slightest whisper echoed throughout the my friends were nowhere to be seen. The Digimon I did see were all small, besides about fifty waiting on the walls of the room, who sported red vests that read "DWG Security".

None of the Digimon recognized as a human; so far so good.

At the front of the room I could see a Digimon hovering behind a podium with a microphone at his mouth. He looked like a gear, only with eyes, a mouth, and two smaller gears for hands. The edge of his body was golden but the rest was a rough brown. The Digimon's eyes were a cold, harsh red. This was another Digimon that I had definitely seen on TV but couldn't remember.

The final Digimon at the back of the crowd scampered into the room and the doors behind us slammed close. I noticed the buzzing of speakers and then a "tap, tap, tap." Everyone turned their attention to the front where the gear-like Digimon was standing.

He cleared his throat (if Digimon that looked like gears had a throat) and said "I would like to welcome you all to the Seventy-Fifth Digital World Games. I'm the game sponsor, Hagurumon. For those of you who don't know, or remember how we decided who fights: in a few short moments my security guards will began choosing the thirty toughest Digimon out of all of you to fight for the lightweight division champion title. The guards' decisions are final."

He stopped for a second and looked around before giving one last big smile and saying "Well let's begin."

Hagurumon nodded at the guards and they began weaving their way in and out of the crowd. I tried to hide from them, the last thing I needed was to fight a whole bunch of Digimon that could most likely whip my butt. Even though they were for the most part all small, each of them looked as if they could kill me with ease.

I watched guards pick a few Digimon out at a time, slowly making their way to the center of the mass where I was. I ducked down and tried to hide but it didn't work. A guard picked me up by the nape of my shirt.

He looked me over and said, "Alright, you look funny enough, I'm sure you'll make for a good show." He talked like Elvis Presley yet looked nothing like Elvis. The Digimon was a tall orange monkey with black sunglasses, and a stuffed yellow bear hung from his waist. I shivered, recalling this Digimon's name instantly. Etemon had caused Tai and his team mates tons of trouble.

I struggled to break free and said "No, I don't really want to, but thanks."

He dragged me through the crowd, towards the stage that Hagurumon was standing on. "Having second thoughts?" He asked but then continued without me answering, "don't worry you'll be fine!"

I thrashed in his arms, but he was one tough monkey. He carried me up the stairs to the platform where the rest of the contestants that the guards had picked were standing. As I got up onto the stage I waited for one of the Digimon to recognize me as a human but none did. I figured that with only my nose and eyes being seen from under my hood, I wasn't recognizable. But I'm sure the fact that many of them had probably never seen a human before contributed too.

Hagurumon turned around to look at the contestants and smiled, "Well, looks like my guards have done a great job; we'll have a great show tonight!" He wrote down all our names, when I told him mine I added a 'mon', just so I wouldn't arouse suspicion.

With this he ushered us through a door behind his podium. The twenty-nine small Digimon, I, and Hagurumon all found ourselves in a large circular room. Everything was metal, the doors, the floors, the walls. Here, the guards led each of us to small, round, silver plates on the floor that were evenly spaced along the wall.

Our sponsor took his position in the middle of the room and said into his microphone, "I'm assuming you all know how this works, but just in case you don't, here it is: You each will be pitted against all twenty-nine other contestants in one battle royale. Killing is not aloud, if you do kill, or for that matter if you are killed, you will be disqualified. To win you must be the last Digimon standing. To take out the other Digimon, you simply need to knock them out. You all must be an in-training level Digimon or rookie level, which judging by your looks doesn't seem to be a problem. In just a few moments the games will began."

He returned with his guards through the door back into the hall with those Digimon who not been chosen to fight. At that time glass tubes shot out from the ground around each contestant. I banged on the glass, trying to get away but it wouldn't give. I kept banging for a full minute until I realized that none of the Digimon seemed frightened by this. Each stood in their tubes waiting anxiously for the fight to begin.

'It must be part of the games' I thought as I noticed all the Digimon were looking at me, confused by my banging against the walls.

I took my time looking at each of the other contestants as we waited for the games to begin. Some of these Digimon, as I've said before were scary. But others were honestly cute. I know I'm a boy so nothing's supposed to be cute but again cut me some slack, finding myself in a completely new world was making me lose my mind.

One of the Digimon that caught my attention was just a few feet from where I was, locked in its own glass cylinder. It looked almost like a small round head with a tail sticking out the back. The Digimon was covered in different shades of blue fur. Two giant ears came out of the top of his head in points. There was a darker patch of blue fur on its forehead, right between his eyes. As I looked closer I realized it was an "M." Then I looked at its eyes. They were a light green and they quivered. It stood out to me but for some reason above the other Digimon.

At that moment a loud groaning beneath my feet resonated throughout the chamber. Instantly the circular platform shot up towards the ceiling. I turned my attention to the ceiling and watched it unfold as myself and the other contestants rocketed towards it. We slowed as we neared the opening in the ceiling. A dazzling bright light blinded me, I covered my eyes. A deafening cry shook the glass keeping me on the metal platform. I pulled out the blue sunglasses Matt had given me earlier on our way to the bus and put them on. Tugging on my hood, I made sure that it was tight and would not fall off.

I looked around to find myself surrounded by thousands of Digimon in arena style seating, two stories above myself. Giant football stadium lights shined down on me. I was thankful that I had remembered to put on the sunglasses.

Still inside my little glass tube, I took a look at the field we'd be fighting on. It was a simple field, just a plain circle. I looked back down at the small Digimon on my right to see it still smiling at me. I smiled back, for no particular reason, it seemed like a nice Digimon, I didn't want to fight him though.

Then a loud booming voice, sounding a lot like Hagurumon shouted "Let the games beginnnnnn!"

A loud alarm blared; the glass around me zipped into the ground and the crowd went wild. I looked around, all the Digimon, both rookie and in-training levels attacked each other immediately. Off to my left I saw two Digimon, one looked like an orange dragon covered in a ninja type armor, the other looked like a bear with a hat. The bear-like Digimon exclaimed "karate punch" as he hit the dragon Digimon in the chest who fell to the ground but quickly got back up.

Guards were rushing in and out of the field taking Digimon out every twenty seconds. A few seconds later I noticed the smaller, blue Digimon was doing just fine. He hopped around running into other Digimon knocking them over. Other times he exclaimed "smile fang!" All the sudden he would put on a big grin and his eyes would get exceptionally large. He looked cute for a split second, right before he bit his opponent.

I ran from some of the bigger Digimon, but some of the small ones I simply picked up and chucked. o me next. He was purple, with a clear leaf for his tail. He had two hands with small claws on them. I sprinted towards it and punted it forty feet across the field.

When I turned around I saw that the blue Digimon with green eyes was having problems. The Digimon he was fighting with looked like a lion, and just as ferocious as a real one. The only difference was that it talked, it was made out of data, and it had a patch of bright red hair on top of its head. It clawed at the blue Digimon, who tried to jump out of the way, but wasn't fast enough. The other Digimon's claws caught him on the right side of his face. He cried out in pain.

I charged at the lion-like Digimon, losing all fear within me. The only thing I could think about was saving the blue Digimon. I don't know why, but I felt the need to protect this one.

Whatever the reason for saving him was, it must have been a strong one because I dived into a Digimon that looked like it could eat me whole. The lion and I rolled over on the ground away from the blue Digimon until it had dug its claws into the ground and we instantly stopped rolling. When we did stop, I rolled in one direction and he in another.

I stood up quickly, to hear that the crowd loved us. They were going crazy as they watched us in anticipation. He charged at me and I took my stance. I ran at him and he jumped in the air, I ducked, and he tumbled to the ground. Running at him he jumped sooner than I had expected and pounced on my chest, knocking us both to the ground once more. My hood fell off, which I wasn't too worried about because letting the Digital World know I was a human seemed to be the least of my issues at the moment.

The Digimon barred its teeth with a toothy grin and said "nighty-night bub." It brought its paw up and I turned away, waiting for the impending strike.

It never came though, after about four or five seconds I looked back to see that the small blue Digimon was lying next to me with a deep gash on the opposite side of his face from where he had previously been cut. A deep anger rose up inside me, something I had rarely felt before.

Then a blinding light appeared over my left wrist, so intense I wanted to scream. The light quickly dimmed though to just a ring of data encircled my wrist and a strange device strapped to my wrist. The crowd above gasped as they talked amongst themselves so loudly that I couldn't even understand what they were saying. But I didn't have to understand them; I knew what they were talking about. The device on my wrist was exactly like the Digivice on Landon's hand. It was dark blue similar to the blue on the small Digimon with green eyes and was oval shaped. It seemed to be made of plastic, with a lot of clear panels on top of it.

The ring of squares was my fractal code I assumed, seeing as it looked just like Landon's fractal code. I knew what to do next, I swiped the fractal code across the screen of the Digivice. The word 'Digivolution' appeared on the screen of the Digivice. All the sudden my fractal code disappeared into the screen at the top of the Digivice and instantly shot out of the point, hitting the blue Digimon.

My fractal code engulfed the Digimon in an egg of light. I looked down at my Digivice to find the screen showing a small egg morph and then shatter into a billion pieces. An earsplitting voice screamed "Wanyamon digivolve to….. Gaomon!" What was left on the screen and right in front of me was dog-like creature standing on his two back legs. Each of its feet had three toes, and each toe had a black claw. Wrapped around its head was a long red strip of cloth that reached close to the ground. On his front paws, strangely enough, he wore red boxing gloves.

Again the crowd gasped, and began talking loudly and screaming as they realized what had happened… as I realized what had just happened. I had just gotten my own Digimon partner. I was now a Tamer, complete with a Digivice, fractal code, and partner. I couldn't believe it; my eyes welled up with tears as I came to this realization. Even though I had never believed that Digimon could be real, I had admitted to Matthew that it could be a really cool thing. And now it was real; I was a Digimon Tamer!

I looked at Gaomon, and he looked at me. We knew there was no time to waste; we had to take care of the lion-like Digimon. All he had to say was "let's finish this guy!" I nodded and Gaomon ran at our opponent who was still in shock also. He didn't move until it was too late and Gaomon screamed "double back hand!" He spun in a circle, punching the other Digimon countless times as he turned around and around. He stopped and the other Digimon staggered backwards. " WILD ECHO!" A small shockwave hit the lion Digimon, sending it flying across the arena.

The crowd instantly became silent as we all waited for the lion-like Digimon to get up. When he didn't move for ten seconds the guards inspected him, declaring him to be out cold. That's when Gaomon and I noticed that we were the only two left standing on the field. We had won!

We laughed and whooped and hollered at the top of my lungs. He cheered with me; we had won the Digimon World Games Light-Weight Championship.

Then Hagurumon's voice blared through the speakers. "Well this is a first, a human, thought to be a Digimon, and his Digimon partners are the last contestants! Because Carson is a human he is disqualified!"

The crowd booed and Gaomon looked at me with confusion. Hagurumon's voice came back and said "which means, Gaomon is your new light-weight division champiooooooonnn!"

The crowd now went wild and I went over to Gaomon. "You won!"

He high fives me and said " not with out a little help!" as he nodded towards the Digivice on my arm.

I smiled and Hagurumon floated down from somewhere above us with a mic in one hand and a trophy about half my height (which isn't much) in another hand. He shoved the trophy into Gaomon's hands and stuck the mic in his face and asked "Gaomon how do you feel about the events of today?"

Gaomon took a look at the boxing gloves on his hands and then at me before saying " I could get used to this."


End file.
